


Fanfic Collections

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Galra!Keith, M/M, cheesy pick up lines, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: Some fanfics I wrote from all the requests I had gotten on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keith accidentally drinks a foreign beverage that mimics the effects of Earth alcohol. Shiro stays by Keith's side to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid (or anyone approaches him in his defenseless state lol) but Keith ends up getting pretty handsy with Shiro.

“S-Shiro…Why is there a mushroom on your head?” **  
**

Shiro stopped on his tracks and lifted his hand up to his head to check. Obviously, there wasn’t anything there but… _just in case_. “There isn’t, Keith. You’re just seeing things.” Shiro assured the young man and continued walking.

“Oh…” Keith mumbled, clinging to the Black Paladin’s arm tightly.

Shiro sighed as he led Keith back to his room so he could rest. Apparently, Lance had dared Keith to drink some Altean drink he had found in the kitchen. The effects were very much similar to alcohol, but stronger. Coran advised that Keith needed some proper rest and he’ll be back to his old ( _brooding_ ) self in the morning. And being the responsible leader he was, Shiro opted to take him back to his room, making sure he doesn’t end up ejecting himself to space or something.

“Shirooooo.” Keith hiccuped.

“Yes, Keith?” Shiro asked softly as they entered Keith’s room.

Keith yawned and suddenly buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, mumbling something incoherent before finally saying, “Y-You smell nice…”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth lifted in a small smile. It wasn’t everyday that he heard the Red Paladin passing a complement. “Thank you.” He said sincerely. “Now let’s get you to bed. You need rest.”

Keith nodded as Shiro helped him lay down and took his shoes off, setting them aside. Keith groaned at his sudden, pounding headache and rubbed his temple.

“Get some sleep. We have big day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight.” Shiro turned around and was about to leave when a hand shot out to grab his wrist. He looked back at Keith, who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Stay…” Keith whispered.

Shiro was surprised at how desperate Keith sounded. Shiro nodded because he would turn down a friend who needed him at the very moment. He was about to grab a chair but Keith stopped him again. This time, looking down shyly with a soft blush painting his cheeks.

To Shiro, that image was so unreal.

“I-I don’t wanna sleep alone…” Keith mumbled.

Shiro realized what Keith was trying to say. Something he thought he would only hear Keith say in his dreams. It suddenly made his nervous.

Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse.

“Okay.”

Keith scooted a little to make some space for Shiro, who hesitant for a moment but lied down. The bed was too small for the both of them so Keith was literally pressed up against Shiro’s body. He didn’t mind though, as he was sleepily snuggling into Shiro’s chest. The warmth was making his eyes droop.

Shiro gazed down at the Red Paladin, who had already fallen asleep. He could hear Keith’s soft snoring and felt the young man unconsciously cling to his shirt. It was a precious sight. A rare sight even.

Shiro smiled and lifted his hand up to run through Keith’s hair, making Keith mumble and hold on to him tighter. Shiro sighed and rested his chin on top of Keith’s head. He closed his eyes,trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

And somewhere along the way, Shiro had fallen asleep too.

Keith was the first one to wake up next morning. His mind was racing faster than Pidge’s Lion as he realized the predicament he was in.

When did Shiro…?

As if on cue, memories of last night came back. The Altean drink. Shiro walking him back to his room. Him uncharacteristically asking Shiro to sleep in his bed.

He wanted to kick Lance’s ass. It was all his fault that he… said and did those things.

Yet…

Keith couldn’t help but blush. This was such a surreal moment for him. It was something that he would lay in bed at night and think about, brushing it off afterwards because he knew it would never happen.

But right now… 

Keith slowly laid back down to not wake up his leader and snuggled into his broad chest. The crimson hue never leaving his cheeks.

It was happening… and he wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith x Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is the tenth time you've asked for a refill are you ok" klance waiter au

Keith didn’t even think much of it when the tan skinned boy, around his age, asked for their first refill. He casually walked over with the coffee jug and poured it into the customer’s cup before leaving to take other people’s orders. **  
**

The tan skinned customer called him again for his second refill. Then third. Fourth. Fifth.

It was by the sixth refill that Keith was raising his eyebrow at the customer who, gave him a huge grin and held out his cup for him. Keith warily scanned the dude and poured the coffee into his cup again before leaving.

But it didn’t end there.

“Keith! Table 3 needs a refill!”

 _Again?_  This was the tenth time and now it was getting ridiculous.

Normally, Keith wasn’t the type of guy to speak up first but he just had to ask.

“This is your tenth refill.” Keith commented. To his surprise, the customer grinned like he just discovered the cure to cancer or something.

“You finally talked to me.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up in confusion. “…What?”

“I’ve been waiting for a whole week… for you to talk to me!” His eye twitched from the result of consuming so much caffeine. “But today, I decided that I’ll keep calling you for refills until you finally say something!”

Keith looked at him in disbelief. “So… You downed nine cups of coffee just to… get me to talk to you?” He asked. Why the hell didn’t this guy just speak up first?

“Exactly! And now that I have your attention…” The dude sat up straight and propped his elbow on the edge of the table. He look at Keith with a smirk.

“Are you caffeine? ‘Cuz baby you keep me up all night.” He purred and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh.

_You have got to be kidding me._

“If you were ground coffee, you’d be espresso ‘cuz baby you’re so fine!”

Keith’s eye twitched.

“I like the way you espresso yourself—wait, where are you going?” The customer watched as Keith turned around and walked away; all the way into the kitchen.

“Seriously?! It took me three days to come up with those…”

Keith heard the customer say dejectedly but that didn’t bother him. What bothered him was the fact that his heart was palpitating so fast and his cheeks were turning a crimson hue.

He couldn’t believe those ridiculously, stupid pick up line had actually gotten to him.

Nonetheless, Keith had managed to switch his duties with another employee to work behind the counter for his whole shift. Luckily, from here he couldn’t see that customer so he was able to stay as far away from him as possible.

“Keith. Could you clean up Table 3?”

It was after closing time. Keith was a little hesitant to do as he was told but nodded since the guy had already left..

He walked over to line up the chairs properly. He started clearing up the table and that’s when he noticed something written on the napkin.

He picked it up to read it.

 _I’m soy into you and I’ve been thinking about you a latte. So call me maybe?_ Was what it said with a number underneath it and signed by Lance.

Keith stared at it for a moment. A blush rising to his cheeks. After a few minutes, he folded up the napkin and placed it inside his back pocket.

He can’t believe that he was actually considering it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith x Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith having never played mario party/kart/etc before but beating everyone anyway rip lance

It wasn’t everyday that their leader decided to let the younger Paladins have a day off and what better way to spend the time than a simple game of Mario Kart? **  
**

Well, it was a simple game for Lance since he was unbeatable.

Until…

Lance stared open mouthed at the screen. His controller falling from his hands. He couldn’t believe it…

He couldn’t believe what just happened…

“Congratulations Keith!”

“Yeah, Congrats man!”

Keith smiled thankfully and shrugged at his fellow Paladin’s applauses. “It’s nothing, was pretty easy.”

“Easy?!” Lance screeched. Did Keith, the beginner, the newbie who had no idea how to even hold the controller called beating the reigning champion, Lance, _easy?!_

Keith shrugged again. “Yeah, it’s easy once you figure out the controls.”

Lance’s eye twitched in disbelief. There’s no way that was possible. Lance was unbeatable at Mario Kart. Not even his whole extended family could beat him!

He quickly went over the race in his mind. He had been cruising through the race… until Hunk’s cart had slipped on a banana and dragged his cart along when he was about to cross the finish line..  

Yes, that’s it!

“I demand a rematch!” Lance exclaimed. Then gesture between himself and Keith. “Me and you, mullet. This time you won’t be so lucky.”

Lance knew there was no way Keith could beat him in a one-on-one match. Last time Keith had been lucky thanks to Pidge and Hunk.

But this time, he won’t be.

“Didn’t have enough of losing?” Keith smirked and held up his controller. “Fine. You’re on.”

Lance’s lips twisted into a wicked smirk. He was sure Keith was going to lose this time and wanted to make this match a little more interesting.

“How about we make it a little more interesting?” Lance asked.

Keith raised his eyebrow. “How?”

Lance sat up straight and crossed his arms. His smirk never leaving his face.

“Loser will be the winner’s slave for a week and…” Lance dramatically paused and pointed at Pidge, who blinked. “The loser will be dared to do whatever Pidge tells him to!”

There was an audible gasp from Hunk. He knew how relentless Pidge was when it comes to giving out a dare. Pidge simply smirked and adjusted her glasses. “Sounds fun. I’ll do it.” She said.

Keith nodded. “Let’s do it.” He said. He was determined to win again.

They started getting ready for the race. Lance let Keith choose the race track because it didn’t really matter. He would win anyway.

The race started and both quickly accelerated their carts. The other Paladins started cheering, mainly for the underdog, Keith, to win.

Lance zoomed past some CPs and was in the lead in no time. He smirked when he saw Keith bumping into other carts that caused him to fall to 6th place. Lance grinned as he finished the first lap easily with Keith still trailing behind.

Just then Keith threw an Blue Shell at his cart. It exploded and caused Lance’s cart to fall back and Keith’s cart to zoom forward, finishing the second lap before him.

Final lap to go.

Lance growled, shooting a quick glare at the Red Paladin, who was smirking.

“Don’t get so cocky. This isn’t over yet!” Lance exclaimed.

Lance zoomed into a mystery box that gave him a boomerang. When he was close enough to Keith, he quickly threw it, hitting his cart and causing it to fall back. Lance laughed as he was back in the lead.

And he could see the finish line.

He had won.

“Looks like someone’s gonna be a slave for a week.” Lance remarked, glancing over to Keith and was surprised to see he was smirking.

“Yeah, I know.” Keith said. “It’s gonna be you.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the screen. He couldn’t believe he had missed the _fucking_ banana peel and couldn’t get his cart out of the way in time. His cart slipped back to 4th Place.

“No! Noooo!” Lance screamed as Keith’s cart zoomed past his and crossed the finish line.

Pidge and Hunk, who had been watching the race with undivided attention, sprang up and cheered loudly.

Lance just stared at the screen in utter disbelief. He was so sure he had it. Oh god, what just happened…

“This is… This is impossible!” Lance exclaimed.

“Looks like Keith has a slave.” Pidge remarked, smirking.

“I will get you for this! I swear!” Lance pointed at Keith. “Mark my words!”

“Whatever.” Keith smirked.

“Okay guys! The dare… Remember?” Hunk reminded them.

Lance suddenly felt dread wash over him. Oh god, he had completely forgotten about that. He prayed to everything Pidge would go lightly on the dare this time.

But judging by her cruel smirk, he was completely wrong.

Pidge sat up straight and closed her eyes. “As the decider of the loser’s dare…” She spoke calmly, pausing for a second. Everyone stared at her intently. She opened her eyes and smirked. “I dare Lance to kiss Keith.”

“What?!” Keith and Lance exclaimed loudly.

“You heard me.” Pidge said calmly.

Lance and Keith looked at each other, shuddered and quickly scooted away.

“There’s no way I’m gonna kiss him!” Lance protested.

“Why are you dragging me into this? I won the race!” Keith protested.

“You guys didn’t say anything about the winner not being a part of the dare.” Pidge shrugged. “So what’s it gonna be, Lance? Kiss or you’re too chicken to do it?”

Lance just glared at her. This girl was _pure_ evil.

But…

Lance couldn’t help but think about it for a moment. His mind kept telling him that this could be a way to get back at Keith for beating him. Once upon a time, he had vowed never to lose to the Red Paladin and… refusing this dare would mean he would be giving into what Keith wanted, which means he will lose.

And Lance didn’t want to lose.

He glanced over to Keith, who was still protesting about the dare with Pidge. Pidge turned her attention to the Blue Paladin. “Lance? Are you gonna do it or not?”

Keith whipped around to face Lance. “Don’t you dare—” But was interrupted when Lance suddenly grabbed his collar and pulled him forward so their faces were inches away. Keith didn’t even have time to react as Lance leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Keith’s eyes widened. He was too shocked to pull away. Everyone in the room was silent. They didn’t think that Lance would actually do it…

Lance had his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t believe he was doing this and at the same time, he couldn’t help but think about how soft Keith’s lips were… They were warm and smooth. He tilted his head a little to have better access. Keith’s lips taste sweet… like coconut. It reminded him of his home near the beach and the coconut trees…

And that’s when Lance quickly pulled away because he realized he had gotten way too much into the kiss. He stared at Keith, who was staring at him in shock with his jacket was a mess from Lance’s hold. He was panting and his cheeks were flushed.

Lance swallowed nervously as he took in that surreal image of Keith. “I-I…” He stammered, having no clue what to say and just opted to quickly get up and run out of the room.

He had completely missed the way Keith had brought his fingers up to trace his lips in disbelief.

“Shit, shit… What have you done…” Lance chanting under his breath as he arrived to his own room and flopped down on the bed. His heart wouldn’t stop hammering against his chest. It refused to calm down.

He couldn’t believe what he had just did. He kissed Keith. He kissed his fucking rival.

A red hue rose to his cheeks and he quickly covered his face. His mind racing with the images of a flustered Keith. His lips were tingling from the kiss.

He had taken such an uncalculated risk but… it worked, right? All that matters is that he was able to get back to Keith. Nothing else.

But so many questions were racing through his mind: Did he kiss Keith properly? Had his kiss been too forceful?

Did Keith love it?

Lance groaned and rolled to his side. Of course, Keith didn’t love it! They were rivals after all… He decided to push those thoughts away and tried to fall asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be such an awkward day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro x Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should totally,,, consider. galra!keith in an au where he crashes on earth and either lance or shiro find him. it could be romantic or just platonic, but the rest is up to you! B)

Never in his life did Shiro think he would actually meet an alien. **  
**

Shiro and a few others had been assigned to check out the wreckage of a ship that had crash landed nearby the Galaxy Garrison. After splitting up from the rest of the team to investigate the area, Shiro had came across this poor creature curled up in bushes.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Shiro whispered as he carefully approached the creature who flinched in fright.

Shiro noticed the creature was staring at his gun. He cautiously put it down on the grass and raised his hands, showing that he didn’t mean any harm.

“See? I mean you no harm…”

The creature blinked and cautiously left the bushes, walking closer to Shiro. Shiro could now see him properly. A black mullet, purple skin with cat-like ears and glowing yellow eyes. The creature tilted his head curiously.

Just when Shiro was about to tell him his name, he heard someone coming over and quickly hissed at the creature to hide, which he did. Two other soldiers came over and asked him if he had found anything but Shiro shook his head. He knew the creature would be in so much trouble if anyone found him. He would get experimented on, forced to answer questions about where he was from and Shiro didn’t want that.

That’s why, he decided to take him home.

The creature curiously looked around the studio apartment. The place was warm and cozy… So different from his own cell in the Galra Empire Prison.

“Welcome to my home.” Shiro said. “I’m Takashi Shirogane or just Shiro is fine.”

Shiro walked over to the creature who was gazing at the thermostat curiously before looking up at him. “Is it okay if I ask your name?” Shiro said.

“Name…” The creature mumbled much to Shiro’s surprise. He didn’t think the creature actually spoke English.

“Yes, your name.”

“Keith.” The creature—or Keith simply said and turned away. Shiro blinked. That name sounded pretty… human.

“Keith huh? That’s a nice name.” Shiro chuckled. Keith looked down, his back still facing Shiro who could see the way his shoulders slumped.

“My… mother gave me that name.” Keith said softly.

Shiro was surprised. “Your mother?”

Keith didn’t say anything else and just kept looking around Shiro’s apartment. Shiro sighed. He figured Keith wasn’t comfortable talking about his family.

“You hungry?” Shiro asked, smiling when Keith looked back at him and nodded.

Shiro wasn’t a cook so he just ordered some pizza. Keith had been suspicious at first when Shiro presented the food to him but after some coaxing, he literally ate two-thirds of the whole thing eagerly. Shiro didn’t mind. Keith looked famished.

Ever since then, Keith stayed with Shiro. It had been a week and Shiro started wondering why the rest of Keith’s species weren’t looking for him. Not only that, but Keith wasn’t even planning on going home. He seemed to enjoy staying with Shiro.

It took a while but eventually Keith started up to warm up to Shiro a little. Enough to hold small talks and tell the older man that his species were known as “Galra”

Shiro was eager to know more about the Galra Empire but Keith would simply ignore any questions related to that and stop the conversation altogether.

Shiro wondered why and knew that it was related to Keith’s… appearance. He never really spoke up about it but he could see Keith had been through a lot from the scars matted on his purple skin and when Shiro had found him that night, there was no mistake that he had been wearing torn up prison clothes.

What had happened to Keith?

It was a few days later when he got his answer. At night, Shiro was woken up by Keith screaming in pain. He sprang out of bed to where Keith was sleeping. The young Galra was crying, screaming and clenching the sheets tightly.

“Keith! Keith!!” Shiro shouted as he tried to shake him awake. Keith opened his eyes and gasped, thrashing around in fear. “Relax. It’s me! Shiro!” Shiro assured him.

At Shiro’s name, Keith relaxed and buried his face in Shiro’s chest. He was shaking. Shiro gently rubbed his back. “It’s okay… It’s okay. It was just a dream…” He whispered.

“T-They were torturing me…” Keith suddenly said. His voice muffled against Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro looked down at the shaking Galra. “Who?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Keith went silent and just clinged to Shiro tightly.

“Keith, don’t worry. You can tell me.” Shiro assured him. Keith didn’t reply but, after a while, looked up at him, searching for any signs that Shiro was lying but didn’t find any.

So he told him. He told him everything about himself.

Shiro listened intently, taking everything in. Keith was actually a half-breed. Half human. Half Galra. The most despised of his species. His human mother died shortly after giving birth to him. His Galra father was executed for hiding Keith’s real identity and Keith… was sentenced to life in prison, where he used to be tortured brutally to the brink of death. He managed to escape and came to Earth hoping he might find acceptance among his mother’s species. That’s when he met Shiro.

It was definitely a lot to take in. Shiro felt a mixture of anger and sadness at how cruel the Galra were.

“Hey…” Shiro whispered, making Keith look up at him. “Don’t worry. You have me now. I’ll protect you.”

Keith knew it wasn’t possible for a single human to protect him against such a powerful race as the Galra but Shiro’s words still made him feel somewhat… safe.

He smiled a little. “Thank you, Shiro.”

After that night everything had changed. Keith became more open and didn’t hesitate to have long conversations with Shiro. He was curious to know everything about humans and listened keenly to everything Shiro told him.

To Shiro’s delight, Keith would sometimes laugh, grin or smile during their talks.

Whenever Shiro was free, he would even take Keith to the city. At first he was hesitant, given Keith’s appearance but with some extra clothing to hide those cat-like ears and claws, no one suspected anything and brushed Keith off as some cosplayer.

Shiro respected Keith a lot. He was a strong, young man to be able to endure such harsh physical and psychological torture. It was astonishing how he managed to keep his innocence and curiosity for the world. The way his ears would perk up when he saw something unfamiliar and would gently tug at Shiro’s sleeve to get the man’s attention and ask him about it.

The way he would anxiously be waiting for Shiro to get home and would light up like the trees on Christmas when he hears the front door open and sees Shiro. Shiro never complained. Because every time he came home, the first thing he loved seeing was Keith sitting on the couch and waiting for him before turning around, giving him a small smile and welcoming him home.

And somewhere along the way, Shiro’s respect for Keith had turned into love. Love that wanted the young half-breed to stay by his side forever.

However…

The Kerberos mission.

Just a day before the mission, Keith pleaded for Shiro to stay. “What if you don’t make it?! Let me go with you.”

Shiro sighed. “Keith, this isn’t the first time I’m going on a mission like this. I know what I’m doing.” He said then frowned. “And I can’t take you and you know why..”

Keith gritted his teeth. “What am I supposed to do without you…? I’m going to be alone for months!”

Shiro walked closer to Keith and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I’ll contact you everyday.”

Keith sighed, looking down at his feet. “Just… Don’t die.” He mumbled. He’s lost too many people. His father. His mother…

Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s cheek, making Keith look up at him. He smiled, “I won’t die. I’ll come back home to you. I promise.”

Keith nodded and placed his hand of Shiro’s. “You better…” He said, staring at Shiro with a certain glint in his eyes. Shiro noticed it too and couldn’t help but lean in.

“Home is worth it when you’re by my side.” Shiro whispered. They were too close now. Keith didn’t reply as he was too focused on Shiro’s lips. His eyes darting up to Shiro’s eyes and back down to his lips. Keith’s hand reaching up to rest on Shiro’s bicep.

Shiro was the one who initiated the kiss. He gently tilted his head to get better access and could tell Keith had absolutely no idea what to do with that way he just stood there, clinging to Shiro’s arm.

Shiro coaxed Keith a little more by running his tongue across his lower lip, making the Galra shiver but willingly open his mouth to let Shiro slip his tongue inside. Keith clumsily slid his tongue against Shiro’s, trying to get used to it. He was a fast learner and eventually, picked it up. Shiro lifted his hand from his shoulder and placed it at the back of Keith’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Keith moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. .

They pulled away and Keith buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder, sighing softly. Shiro smiled and kissed Keith’s temple.

There was no need for any words to be spoken. They already knew how they felt about each other.

“Be safe, Shiro.” Keith mumbled.

“I will.” Shiro whispered. He knew he would come back home safely.

Even during the mission, after they landed on the moon. He was confident he would come home to Keith.

Until…

“Matt! Mr. Holt!” Shiro screamed as they were abducted by a ship. He tried to save them but was knocked unconscious in the process. He didn’t remember anything after that.

He didn’t remember what he did for a whole year during his abduction.

All he remembered was waking up strapped to an operation table and screaming to all the doctors about aliens until he was forced into unconsciousness again.

When he came to, he felt someone caressing his face and whispering his name in a soft, disbelieved manner.

“Keith…?” He whispered weakly as he opened his eyes to look up at the familiar Galra. Keith smiled in relief and gently helped Shiro off the table.

“Don’t worry. You’re gonna be okay, Shiro.” Keith assured.

Shiro smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Keith’s shoulder.

He was home.


End file.
